dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurette, Mother Nature Incarnate
"Dear Mortal, I am the Mother Nature herself, my daughter Eden will take her place as the Goddess of Earth, and my son, Lance, is destined to bear the heavy price of the Phoenix itself. I am Mother Earth inside it's own physical embodiment, for I help grant all life". - Laurette introducing herself to a Mortal. Appearance Laurette is the Goddess of Nature, otherwise known as Mother Nature. Her height and weight change depending on what form she takes when she enters the Mortal realm. That being said, her most common form is a human with flowers growing on her body and vines wrapped around her waist like a belt. Small and even medium-sized animals are also known to follow her around, acting as her guardian protectors. While the larger animals don't follow her around as often, they do protect her if they're nearby and she gets attacked. In the winter, the flowers fall off her body and the vines turn brown and get extremely brittle. Personality Laurette is generally very calm and level-headed. While she is highly logical and tries to avoid conflict, she does have some moments where she's blinded by emotion and does things more based off of impulse than logical thought, most notably being when she's involved in the affairs of her daughter Eden, as she often tries to protect her daughter a little too much, often leading to the 2 of them not getting along very well. While the rift between the 2 of them has become shorter, neither one of them has become daring enough to try to bridge the gap yet. Her relationship with her son, Lance, is mostly unknown. The two are rarely seen together, so it's tough to find sufficient data for how well they get along. However, during the few times they're seen together, they seem to get along much better than how Laurette gets along with her daughter. In addition to very much caring for both of her children, Laurette is also known to have a soft spot for all of the animals and plants in the world, and she is quite harsh when it comes to dealing with offenders to these creations. Laurette believes that all life has it's own place in the cycle of Life, and she doesn't allow anyone try to change or manipulate that. Simply put, as long as you respect the environment and don't try to screw with it or try to deny anything's right to live, Laurette won't have a problem with you. History WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning Flight Teleportation Mid-Tier Immortality Ecokinesis (Nature) Edaphokinesis (Terrains) Zookinesis (Animals) Trophokinesis (Food) Florakinesis (Plants) Volukinesis (Insects) Mycokinesis (Fungi) Fusokinesis (Diseases, Bacteria, & Viruses) Dendrokinesis (Wood) Phytokinesis (Leafs) Vitakinesis (Health) Pherokinesis (Pheromones) Toxikinesis (Poisons/Toxins) Atmokinesis (Weather) Eco-Cladekinesis (Natural Disasters) Pyrokinesis (Fire) Geothermokinesis (Magma/Lava) Hydrokinesis (Water) Hygrokinesis (Vapors) Nubikinesis (Clouds) Aerokinesis (Wind) Koniokinesis (Dust) Geokinesis (Earth) Seismokinesis (Vibrations) Tectokinesis (Tectonic Plates) Ferrokinesis (Metal) Cryokinesis (Ice) Frigokinesis (Snow) Electrokinesis (Electricity) Brontekinesis (Thunder) Exesakinesis (Erosion) Sunakinesis (Sand) Ecokinetic Shapeshifting (Can change into any part of nature) Environmental Adaptability (Can survive inside of any natural environment) Economic Empathy (Can feel and understand the emotions of all nature) Economic Imitation (Can take on the traits of any existing nature) Economic Morphing (Can morph into any existing nature) Economic Telepathy (Can use telepathic messages to command all nature) Omni-Economilinguaism (Can understand and speak the language of all nature) Economic Healing (Generally applies to all nature, but can be used on people) Self-Sustenance (Able to survive and use full function without any normal necessities like sleep) Forms Base Goddess of Nature (Unknown Multiplier) Techniques Earth's Hand WIP Iron Split WIP Thundercloud WIP Fog WIP Windstorm WIP Hurricane WIP Drought WIP Flood WIP Blizzard WIP Sandstorm WIP Locust Swarm WIP Earthquake WIP Hailstorm WIP Tornado WIP Volcanic Eruption WIP Rock Head WIP Fairy Dust WIP Leaf Shield WIP Flower Shower WIP Growth Spurt WIP Wall Of Wood WIP Seed Scatterer WIP Vine Grip WIP Uproot WIP Acid Rain WIP Contaminate WIP Hurricane Kick WIP Stone Rain WIP Mountain Range WIP Crop Duster WIP Wind Chill WIP Leeching Seed WIP Toxic Waste WIP Erosion WIP Rain Check WIP Purify WIP Dust Bowl WIP Raining Blows WIP Creepy Hallows WIP Mystical Spring WIP Asteroid Storm WIP Eternal Roses WIP Strengths Water (Makes her "grow" stronger the more she absorbs) Fertilizer (Same deal as Water, helps her "grow" stronger) WIP Weaknesses Fire (Fire really hurts nature, from both the heat and the smoke involved in it) Pollution (Her greatest weakness since it lowers her power greatly without any easy way to restore it) Pesticides (Has a limited effect since it's quite easy for her to remove, but it still has an effect on her) WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes